


American Beauty/American Freakshow

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Bob is the villain, Demons, Edgy, Everyone knows it, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People might die idk yet, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Witches, im sorry that its so bad, kinda sad, petekey was real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pete really wishes that his family didn't have to move around so often. New people, new places, new blood. Literally. Being a vampire in high school sucks ass and the last thing he wants to deal with is a vampire hunter on their tail, ruining everything. But its happening again, and at the worst place.Another, quite sparkly, vampire in town, a group of weird friends, and a mysterious boy who has a weird obsession with unicorns. Pete quickly decides that this is the place for him, but the hunters guild wont stop until hes gone.Oh no... not again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hai! this is my first fanfic here on Ao3 and im sorry that everyone is so ooc lol  
> have a nice day

The sun’s luminescent glow peeked past ember clouds as it hung in the sky. It seemed like the sun was hiding, maybe to try and keep the heat from reaching the people it overlooked. Maybe it just didn’t feel like showing its face today. Pete liked the sun. It always made him happy, even if too much was bad for him.

Oh, did I mention that Pete and his family are vampires?

Pete looked out the window of his family’s RV as it rolled over the hills of the small city. He wondered when they were going to stop for some food, but his silent thoughts were met with a vocal: “After I check in at the hospital, I’ll bring home some food. Any preferences to one type?” His brother called back from the driver's area.

After giving a response, Pete looked back out the window.  He could see the houses rush by, the people walking down the street, children playing in the front yard, and the sweet scent that always seemed to linger around humans.

A bottle of sunblock was thrown at his side, making him snap back into reality. “Hey, at least get my attention first,” He sighs and applies some to his bare face and hands. “Andy?” He looked around for his brother, the one who threw the bottle at his face. “Andy that’s not funny.” Pete stood, defensively looking around the van before sighing and walking to the back room to get some dark before they go to the new house. But before he could get there, Andy grabbed him and drove a large piece of wood towards his face, making the smaller one screech and bite his brother in the arm.

Andy dropped Pete with a yelp, who scrambled away into the back room and locked the door before sitting in the darkness.

A few minutes later and the RV stopped, and a knock was heard from the door. “Pete?” It was Patrick. “We’re here. Please come out from there.”

Pete didn’t move.

“Pete?”

He stayed against the door.

“Pete, I’m going to let Andy break the door if you don’t let me open it right now.”

Pete unlocked it but didn’t move from the door, and smiled as Patrick struggled to open it.

“Pete this isn’t funny.”

“Yes, it is,” Pete said back with a smirk.

“Pete. Open the door.”

He laughed as Patrick struggled to open the door and finally moved out of the way.

“Get outside, right now!” Patrick called angrily, before walking out of the RV and into the street.

 

After ten minutes of watching Andy and Patrick argue over which key it was to open the door, Pete stepped in and unlocked it himself with a key that they were both ignoring.

“Pete… why don’t you go introduce yourself to our neighbors across the street, I see someone on the front porch,” Patrick suggested to get him away from the house.

Pete groaned and looked at his feet. “What about my stuff?”

“I’ll get them and bring them to your room, don’t worry.” Andy picked up another suitcase.

Pete adds in: “He looks like he’s 13.”

“He’s… pretty tall. I doubt 13. Even if he is, what’s so bad about that? Maybe he has older siblings that’ll be in your grade.”  Andy looks at Pete. “Go introduce yourself.”

Pete scowls and turns, sighing as he sees he has no choice. He walked over across the street and waved at the boy sitting on his porch. His hair was as red and vivid as blood and fire and his eyes were a honeyish brown. He takes a silent deep breath and introduces himself.

“Ah… Hello… I’m your new neighbor and my name is Pete Wentz… My brother wanted me to introduce myself.” He smiled.

The boy on the porch looked up at Pete, his eyes flashing with some weird emotion. Pete could tell that his heart sped up at the sight of him. “Hey, I’m Gerard.” He said simply. “You’re moving in across the street, I see.”

Pete nods. “Yeah… My brother seems to think I need friends immediately, school hasn’t even started.”

Gerard smiles a little. “I understand. My brother was the same way.” He stands and sighs. “I should go get him,” He stops and looks at the band tee Pete has on. “You guys would probably get along. Nice shirt by the way,” He adds before disappearing inside.

Pete leaned against the wall, smiling a little and looking around.

After about 5 minutes of God-knows-what, Pete sees Gerard come back with a tall, very twiggy boy, who looks like he gets as much sun as Pete... which of course is not a lot. The boy waves and rubs his eyes, which are the same shade of sparkling brown as Gerards. “Hi… I’m Mikey Way…” with the way he mumbled, he slurred the names together, making it sound like “Mikeeway”

Pete looks between them but mostly focuses on Mikey. His hair is golden blond, and his face was… how was it… sharp. His jawline was perfect, and his face shape was perfect. His face had no marks or spots, and his eyes shone beautifully in the afternoon light. His neck was pale enough for his vein to show almost temptingly. Pete felt his undead heart skip a beat.

 _“His blood smells sweet, like honey and mint,”_ He thought while his cheeks flushed as his stomach growled a little at the thought of his blood. It was very tempting, and Pete found himself in almost a trance until Mikey got his attention.

“Pete…? What are you staring at?” His voice was small like he was creeped out, though it could just be shyness.

Pete blinked a few times. “Ah… Nothing. I was just thinking about… stuff…” He smiled. “Sorry about that.”

Mikey gave him an uneasy look but shrugs a little and looks across the street. “You live there?”

Pete nods and leans against the porch. “Yeah…”

“I think your brother wants you.” Gerard leans over and glances across the street at Patrick, whos nervously glancing at their porch.

Pete sighs. “What grade are you in, Mikeyway?” He smirks a little.

He looks at Gerard then back at Pete. “I’m a freshman this year…”

Gerard puts his arm around Mikey’s shoulders. “And I’m a senior, Can’t wait to leave this place in a couple of years.”

Pete blinked a few times. “Oh… OH. Oh, oh yeah um… that’s cool, I’m a freshman too so I guess I'll see you in school in a few days… Oh, look my brother wants me, nice meeting you bye!” He smiled nervously, turned sharply and walked quickly away across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days before school started went by in a blur. Pete saw that one room, the smallest of them all, had a clear view of a room across the street. In Mikey’s house. He took a huge guess and hoped it was Mikey’s. Mikey intrigued Pete. he was very… strange, and Pete liked that. He wanted to be friends with him. 

Then Pete got a call the next day. From an unknown number. Its voice sounded familiar, but he wasn’t sure who it was. The voice said something like “I know where you are” but he hung up quickly. He didn’t tell Patrick.

Joe came to the new place the next day. He was just released from classes in Main City. Joe got the basement, which isn’t too bad, to be honest, Pete got the smallest room, Andy got the second biggest room and Patrick got the biggest room.

Then it was Sunday, just before school started. Pete was sitting on the couch in the empty house, drinking some blood from a cup when there was a knock at the door. He looked over, contemplating whether or not he wanted to risk opening it and getting caught with his fangs out. After another, harder knock he dumped the blood, wiped his face and tried to get his fangs to go back in. Then he opened the door.

He really wished he hadn’t done something stupid like that without fully retracting his stupid, quite visible fangs.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey needs to get to starbucks for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh idk this is honestly trash... im trying guys ;~;

Mikey was in the doorway, a strange look in his eyes even though his face showed no true emotion. “Hey, are you bus...y…?” He obviously noticed the fangs, making Pete’s face flush a deep maroon.

“Uh… no.” Pete smiled, trying to make it not awkward.

“Alright… are you sure? I can get someone else to drive me-”

“No, I can do it. As long as it’s not too far and we can lie our way out of arrest if we get pulled over.” Pete quickly grabs the keys to Joe’s car and looks back at Mikey.

“Well… ok. What’s with the vampire getup?”

“Oh, these?” He points to his fangs. “Cosplay…?”

Mikey blinks. “Cool… I’m heading to the Starbucks across town.”

Pete nods and grabs his hoodie and sunglasses to shield his skin without being too suspicious and unlocks Joe’s car to let Mikey get in. “Why are you going to Starbucks?” He gets in the driver's side and starts the car hesitantly. No, he had no legal training in driving but plenty of racing arcade games and lessons from Patrick and Andy gave him enough knowledge to at the very least not get pulled over.

“None of your business…” He blushes oddly at the question for some reason, but Pete doesn't ask again.

“Alright then...” He selects the location from the gps map and backs out of his driveway.

It was a somewhat silent first five minutes before Pete suggested he turn on the radio. Mikey said there was a good station he listened to for alt. rock music, if Pete liked it. He just shrugged and nodded. He had to focus on the road and try not to get in trouble. He didn’t even know why he was driving Mikey to this place.

Pete just liked Mikey. There was something about him. Maybe his mysterious expression. He never looks interested in anything, from what he could tell. Maybe it was the way he acted around him, and how he acted around his brother. He’s kinda shy around Pete, maybe he’s just socially awkward? Maybe it was how he could wake up in the morning and look flawless without brushing his hair in the morning or wearing the “best” clothing. (Don’t ask how he knows this, you can probably guess)

Anyways! A few minutes later, Pete pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and parked, looking over at Mikey. “Soo… here we are.”

“Thanks…” Mikey muttered. “I wont need a ride home, my brother is here…” He turned.

Pete smiled a little. “No problem man, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah sure.” Mikey glanced back at him past his glasses. He walked into the starbucks, leaving Pete in the car alone with his thoughts. 

The first thing that popped into Pete’s head?

“Why the fuck did I drive him here? I met him a few days ago and now I like him enough to drive him places?” He groaned and laid his head on the steering wheel for a few minutes.

At least until there was a buzzing from his phone, and when he answered it a very angry Joe was on the other end. “Where the fuck is the car?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this trash???


End file.
